Oh Brother
by Ihvesoul
Summary: There aren't any stories about the Hotchner brother's so I thought I'd write one! If you like it, Ill write some more chapters. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have never seen any fics based on the Hotchner brothers, who I really love. I love Aaron in the role of big brother, therefore I decided to write some. Please review if you would like me to carry on.**_

–_**I'm not entirely sure on the age gap between them but I guessed it was about 7 years, as Hotch said in one episode he went to boarding school when Sean was in 1**__**st**__** Grade.  
-Finally, I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to the makers of the show.**_

"Sean! If you want to play baseball with us hurry up!" Aaron Hotchner shouted up the stairs. Sean had been begging to play with him and his friends for weeks, and after their mother's persuasion (and blackmailing of less TV time) Aaron promised to take him. Although he was already regretting it, they were supposed to be at the park nearly half an hour ago.

"I'm ready!" A small blonde haired boy came bounding down the stairs wearing full baseball gear, whilst carrying a ball and a bat.

"We don't need them" Aaron orders grabbing the bat and ball from his little brother's hand and throwing them on the floor "Get your jacket" He says before walking out the door leaving his brother to retrieve his coat then meet him outside.

"Aaron let's go!" Sean runs outside gently pushing his brother, who was a good foot taller than him. Aaron turns to his brother and sighs deeply "Sean I told you to get your jacket, now go get it"

"It's not that cold!" Sean whines in a very high tone.

"It will be later so go get it"

"No" Sean sulks standing in front of his brother, arms crossed and his bottom lip out.

"Sean" Aaron warns his brother, who was always up for an argument and who had an unlimited amount of energy. The worst combination.

Normally Aaron's best glare would have made Sean feel too uncomfortable and he would give in, but the kid was staying strong today.

"Fine then, I'll go without you" Aaron says before walking down their garden over to the gate.

"No! Wait!" Sean yells. He quickly runs inside, grabs his blue jacket and runs over to his brother who was waiting at the gate smirking "Come on then"

"Who are we going to play with Aaron?" Sean asks on their way to the park, which was a ten minute walk from their house.

"Jimmy, Greg and Eric"

"Greg doesn't like me" Sean smiles sadly. Aaron looks down at his brother, he might only be 7 but he was smart.

"Course he does Sean, everyone likes you" Aaron grins ruffling his brothers blonde curly hair.

"Not everyone"

"Well most people, anyway don't worry about it" He smiles softly at his little brother who smiles back. Neither of them looked much like each other. Besides the prominent cheek bones and athletic build they were completely different. Sean was energetic, bubbly and naïve. He had blonde curls with bright blue eyes. Whereas Aaron was responsible, intelligent and stubborn. His looks were the complete opposite as well, with his short dark hair and deep brown eyes.

Once they arrived at the park, Aaron saw his friends and waved at them before walking over, Sean following behind but keeping his distance.

"Finally Aaron! We've been waiting ages!" Greg shouts at his friend

"Yeah sorry guys, I had to wait for Sean" Aaron nods behind him at his brother, who was now standing behind him.

"You okay Seany?" Eric asks the young boy. Sean nods and smiles. He likes Eric the best, he had known him his entire life because he and Aaron had been best friends since they were in pre-school.

"Sean why don't you go and field over there" Aaron smiles at his brother who nods understandingly

"Way over there" Greg snarls at the small boy. Aaron knew Greg wasn't a fan of Sean because they were 14 and he was 7, but Greg had never purposely hurt him so it was okay.

The game was underway and everyone besides Sean was having a good time. It's like they had all forgotten about him. Aaron, Jimmy and Eric were too engrossed in the game to notice him and Greg just didn't care.

Once another 20 minutes had passed and no-one stopped to even speak to Sean he decided to go home and play in the garden with his own friends from down the street. He walked straight past his brother and he still didn't realise he was gone. Sean wasn't supposed to cross the road to the other side of their street without Aaron but it looked safe enough.

Sean stepped out in to the side of the road, just as he did a car came tearing round the corner. Sean stopped dead in his tracks and screamed.

Aaron heard the deafening scream and he recognised it. He scanned the park but his brother was no-where in site.

"Where the hell is Sean?" Aaron asks his friends panicking

"Sean! Sean!" He shouts repeatedly looking in every direction

"Oh well, let's just carry on" Greg suggests

"Shut up Greg! That's his little brother!" Eric narrows his eyes at the boy

"Aaron, isn't that Sean over there in the road?" Jimmy asks worriedly

"Oh my god" Aaron whispers. He ran to the road as fast as he could, all his cross country practice paying off. Once he got there he was relieved to see Sean was still standing but he was crying. The woman whose car nearly hit him was comforting him.

"Sean! What are you doing?! Don't run away from me!" Aaron shouts at his brother who looked up at him with tears pouring down his face "Oh buddy, come here" Aaron smiles softly picking up his small brother and holding him. He turns to the women who was helping his brother "I'm so sorry he ran out in front of you and thank you for looking after him"

"It's no problem, just keep an eye on him next time, because he might not be so lucky then" She smiles before getting back in her car.

Aaron carried his brother home, neither of them saying anything. He carried him up the stairs and into his room before placing him gently on his bed. Sean was much calmer now and only occasionally sniffed. Aaron kneeled down in front of him so they were eye-to-eye and put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Sean, don't ever do anything like that again, if you want to go tell me and I'll take you"

"You were ignoring me" Sean replies quietly rubbing at his eyes

"I know buddy, I know, and I'm sorry but that doesn't mean you can just go home by yourself"

"I'm sorry too"

"Next weekend, I'll take you again, just me, you and Eric, yeah?" Aaron asks and Sean nods enthusiastically

"Alright then…Sean where is your jacket?"

"I left it at the park"

"Brilliant, I'll go and get it, stay here" Aaron orders

"No I left it on purpose, that way I don't have to always bring it with me" Sean smiles proudly and Aaron can't help but smile at his brother's innocence.

"Okay then" He laughs but makes a mental note to retrieve the jacket later on that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I'm skipping ahead with their ages, but each one-shot will be based on them at different ages. Please Review, thank you. I'm always happy to hear ideas or suggestions, so PM me.**_

Sean Hotchner looked around curiously. He had absolutely no idea where about his brother was working. Luckily a man was approaching him, hopefully to guide him to find his brother.

"Can I help you sir?" The man asks kindly

"I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner"

"Agent Hotchner? May I ask what it's about?"

"I'm Sean, his brother" Sean replies showing the man his driver's licence as proof of his identity.

"Ah yes, if you take the elevator to the second floor, you should see him and his team" The man instructs

"Okay, thank you" Sean replies kindly before walking over to the elevator.

Sean could see his brother through the glass doors. It looked like he was giving instructions to his team. He could wait for them to finish, or he could walk in and piss his older brother off. The choice was obvious.

"Aaron" Sean walks in to the office area. Hotch had been facing the other way but turned around when he recognised the voice.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Aaron asks sternly, knowing his brother was probably up to something.

"Am I not allowed to visit my brother?" Sean replies sarcastically, grinning at his brother

"Brother?" Agent Emily Prentiss asks curiously

"You never visit me unless you want something, and yes this is my younger brother Sean" Aaron answers his agents question "Sean this is my team, David, Emily, JJ, Spencer, Derek and Penelope" He points out each individual as they all welcome him.

"How come you never told us you had a brother?" JJ asks her boss. She liked the look of Sean, he had waxed up blonde hair and matching bright blue eyes. He was really good-looking.

"Yes Aaron, how come you never told them you had a brother?" Sean smirks at his older brother, who narrowed his eyes at him, giving him the look he had mastered after years of practice, the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you look'.

"It never came up"

"Sounds about right" Sean murmurs

"Is there something you wanted Sean? We're trying to do some work here"

"Hotch we only just finished our last case, I'm sure we can wait a day to start the next. I want to get to know your brother" Emily smiles at her boss, who didn't look very pleased but didn't argue. He pulled Sean a seat next to himself and made him sit down instead of 'standing like he owned the place'.

"So, Sean, you don't look very old? What are you doing? College?" Morgan asks the young man

"ur yeah I'm at Cornell studying to become a doctor, but I'm taking a break at the moment"

"That's all you ever seem to be doing" Aaron eyes his brother

"Save it Aaron" Sean glares at his brother

"What was he like growing up?" JJ notions to Hotch, trying to diffuse the argument before it properly started.

"What was Aaron like? Well what were you like Aaron?" Sean grins at his big brother "I have so many stories I could tell, but which ones…"

"Just remember I can still kick your ass Sean" Hotch warns his brother, earning a stifle of laughs.

"I'm sure you can old man" Sean winks at his brother "However, I'll take the risk"

"Go on" JJ goads him on, earning a glare from her boss (which she chose to ignore)

"When Aaron was 13, we went swimming with our mum at the local pool" Sean smirks at his brother who had a grip on his shoulder "Don't carry on with this story Sean"

"Come on bro, it was a long time ago and it's funny"

"I'm serious Sean" Hotch orders sternly. A second later the phone rang in his office.

"I'll be right back, keep an eye on him, don't let him read, touch or even look at anything" Hotch instructs his team, giving one final warning glare to his little brother.

"Well who wants to hear the story?" Sean grins once his brother had left.

"I don't know Sean, he really didn't want you to tell it" Reid looks at the slightly younger man

"Only because he's still embarrassed, anyway what's he going to do?"

"Apparently he can kick your ass" Morgan smirks slightly

"Yeah right can he, he can't fight"

"He's an FBI agent" Reid looks at him as if he is stupid

"Fine, maybe he can, but he would never purposely hurt his beloved little brother"

"You willing to take that risk?" Rossi asks

"Of course, so basically it was summer and we were at the local pool…"

_*14 years ago*_

"_Aaron! Wait for me! Mum said I'm allowed in the big boy pool with you" A small blonde haired 6 year old followed his brother._

"_Sean, you're not big enough for this pool, go back to mum" The 14 year old turned around and hissed at his brother who was making a scene._

"_But Aaron" The boy whimpers_

"_Don't start crying Sean"_

"_Please" _

"_No, now leave me alone, I'm going to find my friends" Aaron walks off leaving his brother standing there. _

_Once Aaron was at the big pool, he scans the area for his friends Jimmy and Eric. He sees them and rushes over to them, they were in the pool. Aaron was about to step in when he sees a group of girls from the grade above. This was his chance to impress. He does a short run up before jumping up and doing a cannon ball in to the water. It would have been brilliant…if his shorts had stayed on._

_It took Aaron a moment to realise his shorts were no longer part of him, but not his brother, who found it hysterical. _

"_Aaron! Your shorts fell off! You're naked!" He shouts across to his brother, by now the entire pool was looking at him and laughing. Aaron quickly grabs his shorts from next to him and pulls them back up. His face was bright red mostly from embarrassment but some was anger._

"_Sean!" Aaron shouts angrily before setting out full pace after his fleeing brother._

"The day ended with Aaron not going back in the pool out of embarrassment" Sean finishes. Hotch's entire team were laughing hysterically. They couldn't control themselves when he walked in the room a few minutes later.

"I'm back that was-" Hotch stops dead in his tracks when he notices his entire team laughing and his brother looking at the floor innocently.

"You little…Sean you're a dead man!" Aaron threatens walking over to his brother, who had got up and was standing as far away as he could in mock surrender.

"I didn't do anything" He laughs

"You told them! I told you not to tell them that story!" Aaron was now directly in front of his brother, glaring down at him.

"They thought it was funny"

"It was better than funny! It was amazing!" Emily says still unable to control her laughter

"Don't hurt me" Sean begs his brother with his biggest puppy dog eyes

"What happened to him never 'purposely hurting his beloved little brother'?" Morgan grins at the blonde man

"Is that what he said?" Aaron turns to Morgan who nods then back to his brother

"Well beloved little brother, looks like this will have to be accidental then" Aaron smirks slightly

"Aaron, you know you love me" Sean smirks back

"You know what Sean, I'm not going to hit you" Aaron begins

"See guys, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, because he's my favourite brother"

"I'm your only brother"

"Even if you weren't you'd still be my favourite" Sean grins his signature grin

"Instead, I'm going to tell one of my favourite Sean stories" Aaron winks at his little brother

"No Aaron, come on, I think you tortured me enough when we were kids, this was just payback for all those times"

"Oh come on Sean, let your big brother have some fun"

"I've never seen this side of Hotch before…I love it" Garcia whispers to JJ who nods "Little brother's always bring the best out of us"

"Well if you're going to be telling stories about me, I think I'm going to go" Sean smirks pulling on his jacket which he had taken off and hung over the chair.

"Oh no you're not" Aaron grins putting his arm tightly around his brothers shoulders and forcing him down on his seat "You're staying for this, and I'll take you out for dinner afterwards okay?"

"Are you seriously trying to get me to let you tell the story with a promise of dinner afterwards?"

"Oh no, I'm telling it either way, I just thought you were looking quite thin"

"Stuff you Aaron" Sean sighs but grins

"Anyway so it was summer in New York, absolutely boiling outside and we were having a BBQ at our dad's friend's house…."Hotch begins

_*14 years ago*_

"_I wouldn't drink so fast Sean, you're going to need to use the bathroom and there's a massive queue" Aaron warns his brother. The Dunphy's only had one bathroom and there was a lot of people at the BBQ._

"_Shut up Aaron" Sean replies. At the age of 6 he was dead set on doing the exact opposite of what his brother told him to. Which Aaron found incredibly annoying._

"_You'll regret not listening to me" Aaron sighs jabbing his brother in the ribs before walking off to find Jimmy who was at the BBQ as well._

_It was only about half an hour later when Aaron felt his brother pulling at his shirt sleeve._

"_What is it Sean?" _

"_Aaron, I need to go for a wee-wee" Sean looks up at his brother holding his trousers around the groin in desperation._

"_You should've listened to me, go wait in the queue" _

"_I can't wait" Sean moans. Aaron now had two choices he could be a good big brother and walk Sean the short distance back to their house so he could use the bathroom or he could…._

"_Bet you wished you listened to me now" Aaron smirks at his brother poking him in the ribs causing him to laugh and move away "Aaron! Get off!" He squirms but his brother carries on to tickle him making Sean giggle uncontrollably and before you knew it…his trousers started to become wet…_

"_Ew Sean! Mum! Sean wet himself!" Aaron shouts so everyone at the party could hear_

"_Aaron made me do it mummy!" Sean runs off crying whilst holding his now wet pants so they didn't fall down._

"We had to leave then because mum and dad were embarrassed as well" Aaron laughs but he was the only one laughing.

"Hotch, that wasn't funny, that was just harsh, he's your little brother" Emily looks at her boss disapprovingly

"So you find his story funny but mine is harsh?" Aaron looks at them in disbelief

"Yes, poor Sean, I don't know how you coped with him as a big brother" JJ looks at him sympathetically

"Well it was hard, but I coped" Sean smirks receiving a glare from his brother

"Shut it Sean" Aaron orders jabbing his brother in the ribs

"That's not going to work this time bro" Sean winks

"Shall we test it?" Aaron eyes his brother

"No that's alright, anyway where's that dinner you promised me?"

"Come on then" Aaron sighs standing up and guiding his brother to the exit

"See you guys tomorrow" Hotch smiles at his team

"Bye Hotch, It was nice to meet you Sean, come again soon" JJ shouts after them

"Never come again" Hotch turns to his brother whilst they were in the elevator

"Oh bro, trust me I'll be coming again" Sean says before his brother begins to jab him in the ribs making him laugh. Sean tries to pull away and succeeds. He moves his hands in mock fighting position "Not again"

"Seany, one day I'm going to kill you" Aaron smirks at his little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming. **_

Sean was walking home when he saw two boys pushing a smaller kid around. They were in his brother's year, and played on the football team with him. The other boy was probably a few years older than himself, maybe 14. His mother had always taught him if you see a wrong to right it, so that's what he did.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Sean walked across the road to where they were all standing. He recognised the smaller boy, he might have been older than Sean but that didn't mean he couldn't help.

"Who the hell are you?" The brown haired boy, Sean knew as Gareth, shouted.

"That doesn't matter, just leave him alone" Sean shouts back before turning to the boy they had been pushing "You should go home"

"Kid, don't do this, what are you 8? I don't want them to hurt you" The boy smiles sincerely, he had a bruise forming on his cheek from where they must have hit him.

"I'm 10" Sean replies slightly annoyed but he continues "I can't just leave you, seriously man just go, I'll handle them"

"You think you can handle us do ya?" Gareth shouts at him stepping closer so he was looking down at Sean.

"You're both pathetic! Beating up people younger than you!" Sean shouts, he wished his brother was here though. Aaron would stop them.

"If you don't shut your mouth I'll break it! Now get lost"

"Not until you leave him alone" Sean replies motioning at the boy next to him

"Tough luck kid" Gareth smirks before pulling back his arm and smashing his first into Sean's face. Sean cried out in pain, his cheek was throbbing and the force of the punch pushed him to the ground. Gareth and his friend only laugh before walking off in the other direction.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" The boy kneels down beside Sean "I'm Adam, do you want me to get help?"

"I'm Sean, and yeah I'm fine" Sean lies his face hurt like hell, and he could tell there was a big bruise.

"Are you sure kid? You got quite a colour on your cheek" Adam says referring to the deep purple bruise

"Yeah, I'm just going to go home and get some ice" Sean smiles but that was a lie as well. He couldn't get any ice because he wasn't going to tell anyone about it. It was a Friday so the bruise should've healed by school on Monday. His dad worked too much to notice, his mother was visiting his aunt, and the only problem was Aaron. But he could hide it from him.

"Alright, well thanks Sean" Adam smiles in return, pulling Sean up from the ground.

Sean was one road away from his house, and he had his plan of action sorted. Aaron would probably be at football practice, their dad not even home meaning he would have the house to himself.

Once he arrived home Sean quickly grabbed some ice from the freezer and ran up to his room. He would just stay in here for the rest of the night, then by tomorrow he will have thought of a believable excuse for his cheek.

"I'm home!" Sean heard Aaron shout as he walked in the door. Things could three ways, Aaron could be in a bad mood in which he would shout at his brother for nor reason other than he was angry at something else, two, Aaron could be in a good mood and offer to order in some food (which wouldn't be a good idea, as then he would see Sean's face) or three, Aaron would just ignore his brother for the rest of evening.

"Sean! You home?" Aaron shouted again. Sean heard him coming up the stairs and quickly chucked his ice pack in to the corner of his room before sitting at his desk with his back to the door.

"Yeah" Sean shouts back but by now his brother was standing at his door way looking in to his room.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asks walking over to his brother, but Sean kept turned away.

"Just some homework" He replies quickly

"Are you alright? You seem weird"

"Yeah I'm fine" Sean replies again quickly, maybe too quickly

"Sean"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me"

"I'm trying to do my homework Aaron, can you just leave me alone"

"I said look at me" Aaron says louder but his brother ignores him "Sean!"

Sean slowly turns around to his brother "It's no big deal…" He begins to say

"Who the hell did that to you?! Jesus Sean! Did you put any ice on it!?"

"It doesn't matter who it was, and yeah I did, it's not that bad" Sean replies trying to calm down his fuming older brother

"I'll be the judge of that, now tell me who did it?"

"It doesn't matter who did it"

"It sure does matter, now tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you" Aaron glares down

"Please Aaron just leave it" Sean begs

"No one hits my little brother in the face and gets away with it, so tell me who did it" Aaron repeats but softer this time

"If I tell you do you promise not to go after him?"

"I promise" Aaron nods at his brother

"Gareth Patel"

"Son of a, okay, I'm going out for a bit, but I'll be back in about half an hour to order in some food okay?"

"Aaron! You promised!" Sean whines standing up and pushing his brother who was still quite a bit taller than himself

"I'm not going after Gareth, I'm just going to do something"

"What are you going to do?" Sean asks knowingly

"None of your business, you stay here, don't leave the house, and I mean that Sean" Aaron eyes his brother

"Fine" His brother sighs.

An hour later Aaron walked through the door again, he pulled off his jacket and shouted down his brother.

"Sean, what do you want to eat?" He asks his little brother

"Aaron! You lied to me!" Sean shouts looking at his brother's cut knuckle

"Don't start with me, first off you lied to me, you tried to hide that massive bruise on your face, did you seriously think I wouldn't find out?"

"I thought I'd be able to think of an excuse tomorrow" Sean mumbles not looking his brother in the eye

"Exactly, you were going to lie to me. It's my job as your big brother to look after you, so next time tell me!"

"Okay" Sean mumbles again

"I'm serious Sean you tell me, or I might beat you up as well"

"Well that just defeats the principle of you looking after me" Sean smirks up at his brother

"Don't get smart with me, now what do you want to eat?"


End file.
